The present invention relates to virtual machines, and more specifically, to scheduling control blocks of virtual machines operating in a processing system.
Virtual machines emulate computer systems. Any number of virtual machines may be operated on a real computing system or network. The virtual machines may naively execute operating systems and software by emulating the underlying hardware of a real machine. Other virtual machines may perform particular processes in a virtual execution environment.
In some instances, virtual machines are controlled by a hypervisor or a virtual machine monitor that typically operates on a host machine and provides a virtual operating platform to virtual machines (guest machines). Such hypervisors may in turn, operate on a guest machine and host additional guest machines (nested hypervisors/virtual machines), such that there may be a hierarchy of hypervisors operating on a real host machine.